Drabbles
These are just some drabbles about some cats in the first series. That being said, none of these are directed ''completely ''toward one cat. All of these are up to interpretation. So, please tell me about what one of these drabbles are about! I'm curious as to what you might think. Listen Closely to The Whispering They promised him great things. They murmured and whispered in his sensitive eardrums promises of fame and leadership. He often strode blindly through darkness, frightened, but determined. The whispers would coax him forward, like an old friend of his. He could not have detected a single lie within those soothing words. He instead detected truth; someone to trust. This blanket of darkness that the whispers laid upon his shoulders shielded him from reality, tricking him into believing that these statements were undoubtedly true. The day when the whispers became hisses was when he realized the mistake he had so foolishly made. Death, they had promised him, instead of life. Do You Agree With Me? His fear numbed him as he stared upon the ginger tomcat, choking on his own words. It was either dying by having his throat slit, or living—away from the home where he didn't belong. But did he truly want to leave his Clan behind, the place that he had been raised within? And what about his friends? The ginger tomcat spoke once more, but the black feline slowly came to a realization. This wasn't his choice. It never had been. He nodded, quivering as he felt a massive, muscular figure solidify at his side. Nightmare, he called this cat. This cat was the one that made his life a living hell. And he was going to finally escape from him—once and for all. By running. You Were The Only One He had almost forgotten the meaning of friendship among those riddled, chaotic moons of stress and turmoil. He'd grown a hatred for the bubbling river, and the sight of the collecting willows and cattails made him sick to his stomach. And, once in a lifetime, he'd felt the same with having friends. Once in a lifetime, they were nothing to him. Merely meaningless followers that would one day stab him in the back with claws like hawk talons. Now that he had no friends, he felt lost. Powerless. That long gray fur that he once loathed so much was now the only thing that he yearned for. Memories of the past never stung so much before. You're Out to Prove Me Wrong His words had stung far more than the pain of going against the Code. Her teeth had clenched, and she had had to bite back a snappy response. Never before had she felt so betrayed, and never before had she felt such a burning hatred for one of the only cats that she loved. Her claws slashed across the muddy soil with frustration, the stress built upon her shoulders taking their toll. Now, the tom that she had loved so much was gone—leaving behind a broken molly and a tom that was out to kill her mental capabilities...another tom that she had loved with all her heart, but was not allowed to get too close to. ((MORE TO BE ADDED SHORTLY))